


Pictures of You

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Hellboy (movie)
Genre: F/M, Photographs, Yuletide, Yuletide 2008, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving the BPRD, Liz tries to find normalcy in her world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie/gifts).



> Written for: Lexie in the Yuletide 2008 Challenge
> 
> Much thanks to my beta, Fred!

Liz tacked the last picture to the wall. It wasn't her wall, as it wasn't _her_ room, and she wasn't supposed to tack things to it, but she didn't care.

Liz flopped down onto the bed and looked around. From every inch of wall, faces gazed down at her. Faces belonging to normal, ordinary, cheerful, humans, who could never in their wildest dreams imagine a place like the one she had just left.

Beneath the bed, tucked into the back corner, was a securely taped up shoebox. Inside it were dozens of pictures - probably even a hundred or more by now - of one man. The safe, normal people watching her from the walls couldn't ever imagine a man like him, either, and Liz wanted to rip open the box and cover their faces with his.

But she couldn't. She had to get well. She had to become normal, happy, and safe, like the people on the walls. And normal, safe, happy people didn't love giant red demon men, so the shoebox stayed hidden under the bed.


End file.
